


Is He That Bad?

by prettyodd67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hate, Hate to Love, No Smut, Slight Fight, but do they really, hateatfirstsight, just a oneshot guys, kiss, love to hate, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyodd67/pseuds/prettyodd67
Summary: Sam, Dean, Jody, and the reader are all on a hunt. But you and Sam have always teased and hated each other, but what if it was all an act?Let's be honest, you all know where this is going, cute little hate to love kinda thing.





	Is He That Bad?

You sat beside Jody, waiting for Sam and Dean to come out of the interrogation room. You had been hanging out with Jody just for a little get together when the classic Winchester brothers had come in and said that there was a hunt just a few hours south. You had worked with them before, some dating back almost fifteen years ago when you were all just kids, and each time Sam and you had a little thing. You guys always just seemed to fight, and never could act like the grown adults you were. Surprisingly, you could stand Dean more even though he was always making the sex jokes or annoying references.   
“They’ve been in there for almost an hour,” You whined, glancing over to Jody. You tugged on your tight pantsuit, starting to grow uncomfortable in it.   
“These boys know what they’re doing, Y/N,” Jody says, and she looks over her shoulder to the other officers in the room. “They are taking an awfully long time though.”  
“That’s it,” You shrug and stand up, despite Jody’s orders. You storm into the interrogation room, and are greeted by Sam and Dean standing right at the door.  
“Agent,” Sam gives you a tight smile, and you see the witness crying in the chair. You scrunch your eyes together as you’re pushed out by Dean.   
“What the hell did you guys do to him?” You snap, mainly yelling at Sam.   
“Nothing, we got him to tell us what he really saw,” Sam shrugs.   
“Which is?” Jody asks, and you can tell she’s still pissed off at you.  
“Shifter,” Dean says, and he looks back to the interrogation room. “The guy said he saw his own daughter murder his wife, but his daughter has a clear alibi of her location two states away.”  
“Alright, so what’s the plan now?” Jody asks.   
“Me and Jody can go check out the morgue, see if there’s any clues,” Dean says, and then he gives you and Sam an amused smirk. “The two of you can go ask the daughter some questions since she came home for her mothers death, and try to figure out if she met anyone or someone slightly off.”  
You almost groan in annoyance. Sam, on the other hand, looks almost pleased. Well, to be honest, so are you. You had always thought of Sam as the more attractive brother, and despite your fights, you always knew the two of you were more teasing each other. It always entertaining, but sometimes one of you went too far.   
“Fine by me, who’s car sasquatch?” You smile as you and Sam head off to the parking lot. Jody and Dean right beside.   
“Guess we can take yours, at least you have something other than classic rock,” Sam shrugs, “Not saying your soulful shit is what I would choose for my first choice.”   
“Like you have much taste either,” You shake your head as you approach your car. It’s an old beat up truck, but you still love it. It’s great on gas.   
After a few minutes, with one of your top ten songs blasting through the speaker, Sam reaches forwards and turns the music down.   
“So, how often would you say Dean tries to get the two of us alone?” Sam smiles, and unfortunately you look over. Your heart flutters singing his dazzling white grin with his cute dimples.   
“Uh, probably everytime we all hunt together we always end up on our own,” You answer. God, he’s so charming, even his voice is alluring.   
“Yeah, guess he thinks you’ve got the hots for me.”  
“Hey, same goes for you Winchester.”  
He laughs, and you can’t help but laugh with him. No matter how annoying he is, you still love him. You’ve been hunting with these guys for a while now. Normally Dean will call you up, and ask for your help if he knows you’re within ten hours. You start to realize how unbelievably cringey you get when you hang with Sam.  
“So, what exactly are we asking the daughter?” You ask, and you glance over to Sam who’s looking through a file.  
“Well, we can ask her where she was, and try to gain some possible ideas off of her location,” Sam says, which doesn’t give you much to go off of.   
“What’s her name?”   
“Maxine Gilbert,” He responds.  
“So we’re just gonna interrogate her about any sketchy guy she could’ve met?” You say, scrunching your eyebrows in disbelief. “Sometimes your brother has the worst ideas.”  
“More of an excuse really,” Sam shrugs, and from the corner of your eye you catch a little smile from him. You hold back your own grin, aware of how contagious his is. He tends to smile a lot with you, but you never mind.   
You know that Sam is aware of what his brother is doing, trying to get the two of you alone all the time. You decide to take the risky move and question him, “Why don’t you ever tell him no?”  
Sam looks away for a split second, and you watch a slight pink color rush to his cheeks, and then he looks back to you, acting as if none of it had ever happened. “Can’t really get Dean to change his mind that often.”   
You pull into the driveway, and you hope that the daughter will actually talk to you guys. Normally they ignore you, or choose to not fully answer your questions. You look through the windows, trying to see if she’s home, and you’re eyes widen when you see two identical girls battling it out in the kitchen.   
“Fuck,” You mutter, and Sam looks at you with his head tilted and little pieces of his hair falling in his face. You notice his gaze go to the window as you’re already climbing out of the truck. Sam is quickly behind you, and he’s trying to change his bullets as he runs up to the front step. You turn the handle to the big oak door, and fortunately it’s unlocked.   
You and Sam run into the kitchen, and you aim your gun at the two girls, but then it dawns on you that you have no idea which one it is. Why did the shifter have to show up now? It’s only you and Sam, but shifters are extremely tricky to finally tire out, so this might go awfully.   
“I’ll get left!” Sam shouts as he sprints over to the girl on his side, trying to use a fork. You stand slightly confused by what he said, but then it clicks. You start to walk to the the one on your side who has blood in her hair, and looks absolutely terrified. You quickly grab a silver knife from your pocket, and as you approach the girl she turns and looks at you, and that’s when you notice the giant knife in her hands. You quickly stop, and look over to Sam who looks closer to testing the other girl than you do. You’re both trying to get one of them to touch the silver to see what happens to them, or so you hope. You and Sam don’t even have a plan, so you’re just going off of what he slightly decided. You look back to in front of you, and you hope maybe if you talk it out maybe you can tell.   
“You a shifter?” You ask the girl. You have a feeling that the one on Sam is the shifter, but it’s so easy to be fooled by the fake innocent act.   
“What?” She responds, looking confused.   
“Y/N!” Sam shouts, and you look over. The girl crashes into his arms crying, and before you can react you’re slammed to the ground. Your shoulder connects into the hard tile of the kitchen, and you gasp as you feel a burning sensation flood through your back. You fumble around for your knife, but a punch into your nose stops your focus for too long. Punches are beginning to lay down on you, but you hear a familiar echoing bang, and the body of the shifter falls on top of you.   
You quickly push it off, and you can feel the sticky blood on your hands. You force down a gag, and look over to Sam. The girl, Maxine, is clinging onto him, her body shaking with sobs.   
“Good job,” You mouth to him, and he just nods at you. He focuses back to the girl wrapped around him, and he takes his arms around her, trying to comfort her more.   
You get up, your whole shoulder screaming at your. You wince in pain, and quickly put your hand over it, you’re not really sure what that’ll do but for some reason you still do it.   
“You okay?” Sam asks you. You start to walk over to them, and you just give him a nod.   
“I’ll be fine, let’s just get her to her dad.”  
-  
You sit in your truck, your shoulder still aching a bit. You figured out that you managed to dislocate it when the shifter shoved you down to the ground.   
Dean and Jody went back to the station to clear things up with Maxine and tell her what she really witnessed, and you and Sam were left to just do whatever while waiting for them.   
You see Sam walk out of the little sub shop, holding a white plastic bag in his hands. He glances to each side of the road as he crosses the road to get to the truck. The two of you just decided to go and get some food and then just head back to your motel rooms and relax.   
He gets into the truck, and he looks at you and then back at your shoulder.   
“I’m fixing that when we get back to the motel, if you try you’ll probably manage to break something else too,” He says, and he grabs a Vitamin Water from the bag and hands it to you.   
“Thanks,” You say, “I was going to let you do it anyways.”  
“Sure you were,” He rolls his eyes as you put the truck in gear. He’s right though, you were going to do it yourself. You have before but each time it never really sets quite right.   
“What time will Dean and Jody be back?” He asks you. You’re already pretty close to the motel, since it’s right down the street from the sub shop.   
“Uhm, I don’t know, a few hours I think.”  
He nods, and you can’t help but looking him up and down when you look over at him. He only has his dress shirt on now with it slightly unbuttoned and you can see how in shape and muscular his chest is through the shirt. His tan chest and collarbones are peaking through the top of the shirt and it takes everything you have to look away. When you do though, you notice his eyes looking everywhere besides your own eyes as well.   
You quickly pull into the parking lot of the motel, avoiding any further looks at Sam. What was happening? The last thing you knew the two of you just bickered the days away, never sparing each other a moment of calmness. Now, when you looked at Sam you didn’t see the annoying goofy teenager. You saw a tall, handsome, and caring grown up man looking back at you.   
Both you and Sam quickly climb out of the car, aware of the sudden weird feeling. He holds the food in his hands as you stick the key into the door.   
Sam sits on the bed, already opening up the bag. You take off your jacket and button up, the hot sticky air of the room already glueing itself to your skin.   
“Jesus, why is it so hot?” You mumble, walking over to the thermostat to see that it’s 84 degrees in the room. It’s only 38 outside, that’s a big difference.   
“How hot is it?” Sam asks, and when you turn around to sit on the bed you see him now just in a t-shirt and you can’t help but stare. He’s always covered in hundreds of layers, this is rare to see him like this. You and Sam make another awkward eye contact moment, and you hop onto the bed, trying to ignore it.   
“Uh, 84 degrees,” You respond, peering into the bag of food. You pull out your salad and fork, and watch as Sam turns on the TV.   
Some dumb rom com action movie comes on, and occasionally you pay attention but most of your attention is focused on Sam beside you. You keep throwing glances at him, you’re not really sure why. To take in how perfect he is, or see if he’s staring at you too. At one point when the main girl professes her love to her gun shooting hero you notice Sam looking at you. You try your hardest to not meet his gaze, but only after a few seconds you’ve made your choice.   
You quickly set your salad down, and you lock eyes with him. You sit forward, and press your lips onto his. He didn’t return the sudden kiss, but after he processed it he quickly obliged. His hand found a spot to rest on my hip, and I felt him lean into the kiss more. His lips felt so soft and gentle, but soon enough the kiss turned more rough and impatient.   
It felt like years of built up tension finally cascading down into this one perfect kiss. For so long the two of you fought, but now you were kissing on some crappy motel bed. Wasn’t perfect but you weren’t going to complain.   
You pull away, taking a well needed breath, and you’re greeted by Sam’s dorky grin.   
“What?” You smile, feeling the bright red heat flush to your cheeks.   
“Why didn’t we do that sooner?” He chuckles, and I let out a laugh, falling back onto the bed.   
“To gain all the anticipation?” You joke, and now it’s his turn to laugh.   
He looks down at you, and you can’t help but grinning back at him. You begin to laugh, and he tilts his head at you with a smile dancing in his eyes.   
“What?” He laughs, repeating what you had previously asked.  
“I just can’t stop thinking about Dean’s reaction when we tell him.”  
“Oh, trust me, he’ll already know.”


End file.
